How To Save A Life
by SuperWawa
Summary: Deux meilleurs amis, des sentiments naissants, mais le destin en a décidé autrement, et tout s'effondre... Oui ce résumé est nul, je sais... Bref, cette fic est une fic Yaoi avec Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel-Matoine!
1. Chapter 1: Soirée

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Alors c'est ma première fic' donc je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner… Bref je suis fan de SLG et WTC (même si je préfère SLG ^^) je pense que ça se voit !^^**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités lui appartiennent, Antoine Daniel s'appartient aussi (sans blague ! ^^) mais les autres personnages sortent droit de mon esprit ! Si cette fic' dérange, je m'engage à la supprimer sur le champ !**_

_**! CETTE FICTION EST UN YAOI ! Si une relation entre deux hommes vous dérange merci de ne pas lire ces lignes…**_

_**Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une fic que je prévois longue (enfin 6 ou7 chapitres pour l'instant mais c'est pas définitif ^^).**_

_**Bref, enjoy !**_

Mathieu Sommet se réveilla tard, comme tous les dimanches matins. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, assez pour apercevoir une raie de lumière clair : il devait bien être midi. Un regard au cadran de son réveil lui confirma ses pensées, il allait vraiment devoir se lever là… Il s'extirpa de sa couette et alla vers sa salle de bain, histoire de prendre une bonne douche, il irait voir les autres après. Une fois lavé et habillé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour une bonne tasse de café. Il passa devant le canapé où le Hippie était dans un de ses Bad trip, il s'agissait là de lapins verts et de fougères géantes. A côté de lui le Geek et Maître Panda se livrait une partie endiablée de Mario Kart sur la Wii.

_Salut tout le monde ! lança Mathieu à la cantonade

_Salut Mathieu, lui lança le Geek, manifestement d'excellente humeur, bien dormi?

_Ça va, lui répondit l'intéressé, ça aurait pu être pire. Dis tu m'a l'air de plutôt bonne humeur toi!

_Mais ouais ! Je suis littéralement en train d'exploser Maître Panda…

_...Wowowo ! L'interrompit l'homme en kigurumi, je te rappelle que j'ai gagné celle des champignons sauteurs !

_Mais c'était à cause de Wifi, s'écria le gamer indigné, il m'a griffé et t'était juste derrière moi ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as payé !

_Mais oui bien sûr, s'écria Mathieu, hilare, avec quoi ? De la rhubarbe ?

_RHUBARBE ! Balança le Hippie. Comme tout le monde le regardait il se tu et repartit dans son monde, l'air un peu désolé.

Mathieu alla chercher sa tasse que lui avait très gentiment préparée le Geek quand il s'était levé et la fit réchauffer, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le Geek et Maitre Panda se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur, qui, sans aucune hésitation, était évidemment le Geek. Maitre Panda n'avait jamais été très doué pour les jeux vidéos, mais quand la famille Sommet s'amusait à faire un karaoké, c'était toujours lui qui l'emportait, et haut la main ! En attendant que la sonnerie du micro-onde sonne, le vidéaste attrapa son portable pour regarder ses nouvelles Facebook et ses messages. Tiens, il en avait deux aujourd'hui le premier de sa mère qui lui disait que l'épisode 89 était « EPIC » et qu'elle était vraiment très fière, comme d'habitude, sa mère regardait les épisodes de SLG avec une semaine de retard… Même ses abonnés étaient plus assidus ! Il répondit quand même par un « Merci Maman ! » enthousiaste, le deuxième venait de son « bro » Antoine Daniel qui lui proposait de passer boire une bière chez lui ce soir, il envoya une réponse positive en affirmant qu'il serait là-bas à 20h. Ses pensées divaguèrent (vaguère !) sur le chevelu, son « bro de internet », en se rappelant la dernière soirée bière chez l'autre : ils avaient fini par chanter a tu tête « pleure pas » et la mère d'Antoine avait dû venir leur demander de parler moins fort ce qui avait fonctionné les 5 minutes suivantes mais c'était repartit de plus belle, mais essayez donc, vous, de raisonner quelqu'un qui est bourré ! Ils avaient foutu un sacré souc. D'ailleurs le lendemain le présentateur de What the Cut !? avait fait croire au plus âgé qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Tenant très mal l'alcool, Mathieu avait énormément flippé ne sachant que dire, c'est finalement Nyo qui lui avait dit que c'était absolument faux. A ce souvenir, Mathieu éclata de rire seul dans la cuisine, il avait vraiment flippé ! Bizarrement quand son ami lui avait fait croire ça, ce dont il était le plus déçu, c'était de ne pas s'en souvenir… N'importe quoi, pensa Mathieu, Mathieu tu raconte de la merde, bien sûr qu'il me racontait ça pour me faire marcher ! Même ultra-bourré j'aurais jamais fait ça ! Et pourtant, une toute petite voix a l'intérieur de lui lui soufflait le contraire, il choisit de l'ignorer royalement et de se focaliser sur les bonnes choses qui allaient se passer en ce dimanche. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de se dire qu'il verrait son meilleur pote le soir même, il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais le vidéaste se sentait pousser des ailes. C'est donc emporté d'un bonheur sans nom que, sa tasse à la main, Mathieu se dirigea vers le salon où il y avait tout le reste de la « famille »,

_Je prends le vainqueur, dit-il, qu'il s'attende à mourir ! Le « vainqueur », ça allait bien évidement être le Geek mais mieux valait ne pas blesser notre ami le Panda, très irritable ! Mais contre toute attente, le Geek perdit, pas idée comment, le contrôle de son Kart juste 1 seconde avant l'arrivée, Maitre Panda en profita donc et remporta la course.

_QUOI ? Cria le Geek, mais c'est pas juste ! C'est pas juste ! C'est un coup de chance ! Avoue t'as payé mes roues !

La mauvaise foi du Geek était impressionnante et hilarante, si bien que tout le monde était mort de rire, même le Hippie qui était sortie de sa transe, son joint s'étant entièrement consumé depuis plutôt longtemps. Cette hilarité générale attira le Patron qui demanda se qu'il se passait donc mais comme personne n'arrivait à former une phrase cohérente sans partir dans un fourire, le Geek en profita pour plaider sa cause :

_C'est Maitre Panda ! Il n'arrête pas de payer des gens ou des choses po…

_Des choses ? demanda le Patron avec un sourire pervers, quoi comme choses ?

_Les roues de mon Kart ! Mais il a aussi payé Wifi en rhubarbe !

_C'est pour ça que j'en ait plus ? S'indigna le Hippie, t'es pas cool Gros! J'avais dit on ne touche pas à ma rhubarbe ! Surtout pour la donner au chat, c'est mauvais pour son karma !

_Mais tu le crois vraiment ? demanda Maitre Panda, je l'ai pas donné au chat ta rhubarbe, c'est le Geek qui raconte n'importe quoi pour sauver son honneur de « meilleur gamer de la maison » !

_Mais je suis le mei… il fut coupé dans sa tirade par le patron :

_Sérieux gamin ? T'as perdu face à la peluche japonaise ? Le Patron commençait déjà à rire, c'est vrai que le gamin était vraiment un mauvais perdant ! Le Geek se sentait un peu humilié mais honneur de geek oblige, il lança un défi New Super Mario Bross, aussitôt accepté par Mathieu, Maitre Panda et le Patron qui avait bien envie de s'amuser avec autre chose qu'avec ses putes aujourd'hui.

_Oh Maitre, l'interpella Mathieu, j'avais dit que je démonterais le gagnant, prêt ?

_Démonter démonter ou démonter démonter ? demanda le Patron avec une voix lubrique

_SALE ! cria le Geek, Patron, tu peux pas un jour juste une fois, dire des trucs normaux ?

Le patron n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose, car Maitre Panda et Mathieu s'engueulaient un peu trop fort pour savoir sur quel circuit ils allaient s'affronter. Ce fut donc au Hippie de départager les champignons sauteurs et Mine Wario, il choisit Mine Wario, car s'était, soi-disant, là où les licornes naissaient :

_Super comme lieu de naissance ! Rigola Mathieu, c'est super, je suis trop fort à celle-là!

Maitre Panda, voyant la tête de la course, voulut arrêter mais ce n'était pas très Panda d'avoir peur de quelqu'un.

_Je propose que le perdant fasse le plein de rhubarbe pour 1 semaine, proposa le Panda

Mathieu acquiesça et cliqua sur la course qui commença quelques secondes plus tard. Ce fut vraiment une lutte acharnée mais Mathieu avait quand même l'avantage et gagna la couse :

_Le plein de rhubarbe hein ? lui dit Mathieu,

_Ouais, ouais, lui répondit le Panda, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien battu ! Mathieu ne jouait pas aussi bien que le Geek mais se débrouillait quand même super bien, lui qui ne jouait jamais avec les autres cachait plutôt bien son jeu.

_Allez Mario Bross maintenant ! Dit le geek, on fait trois courses du monde 8 et c'est celui qui meurt le moins de fois qui gagne !

Et c'était partit pour toute une journée devant la télé à jouer a plusieurs jeux. Le hippie dût aller chercher des pizzas, étant le seul qui ne jouait pas. Vers 19h, Mathieu se rappela qu'il devait aller voir Antoine, ses personnalités n'étaient plutôt pas contentes, faute de prévention,

_C'est vrai Mathieu ! Rajouta le panda, t'aurais pu nous le dire !

_Mais ça ne change absolument rien pour vous !

_Fais c'que tu veux gamin, dit le Patron, suce lui même la queue !

Sous cette remarque très peu poétique, le Geek mit ses mains sur ses oreilles mais Mathieu était complètement désarçonné, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire, peut-être jeter une réplique cinglante mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette soirée de la journée, mais maintenant qu'il devait y aller, il appréhendait un peu de revoir les parent du chevelu, puisque la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, il était carrément bourré ! Il prit un pack de bière acheté par le Hippie quelques heures plus tôt et souhaita une bonne nuit à ses personnalités car, se connaissant et connaissant Antoine, il ne risquait pas de rentrer très tôt! Il ferma la porte de chez lui et se dirigea vers le métro, repensant à toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites avec Antoine, tous les dossiers ridicules qu'il avait sur son Bro pour pouvoir lui lancer des répliques cinglantes à la figure, faire du chantage ou encore pour lui faire faire des trucs encore plus stupides. Il prit ses écouteurs et entra dans la rame. Il resta environs 15 minutes dans le métro avant de descendre et marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette d'une petite maison de banlieue parisienne, plutôt sympathique quand on y pensait, et où Antoine pouvait faire ses 29 dehors en gueulant sans que personne ne le dérange. Une joie inconditionnelle dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine s'empara de lui quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Une jolie brune que Mathieu n'avait jamais vue avant lui ouvrit :

_Salut ! dit-elle, tu dois être Mathieu ! Antoine m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Je dois aussi te dire que j'adore ce que tu fais et que je suis super contente de te rencontrer !

_Bah merci, dit Mathieu un peu gêné, plaisir partagé ! Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais, comment est-ce que tu connais Antoine ?

_Il ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? Il m'avait pourtant dit que si !

Mathieu ressenti une peine étrange, comme une sorte de pic qui lui broyait les os, comme si cette jeune femme allait lui annoncer sa propre mort :

_Je suis sa petite copine ! Ca fait presque 2 semaines qu'on est ensemble !

_**Rebonjour !**_

_**Bon alors n'hésitez surtout PAS à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives !**_

_**Et fallow si vous voulez savoir la suite ! ^^**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	2. Chapter 2: L'action

_**Coucou mes p'tits bambous!^ ^**_

_**Alors voilà! C'est parti pour le chapitre 2! Alors d'abord merci à tous pour vos fallow, favs et reviews (sauf toi lemiaw ^^) encourageantes, ça me fait vraiment très très très plaisir! ^^**_

_**Alzheimer : Pour le bisou attend encore un peu! ^^ Ça sera pas pour ce chapitre...**_

_**Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent (desoleeeeeeee calinou41... O:))**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas /quel domaage/, ils s'appartiennent eux même... Si cette FIC dérange, le la supprimerais illico!^^**_

_**Merci à mes super correctrices lemiaw, Maitre Fougère et mon illuminati préférée ^^ sans qui vous saigneriez des yeux!^^**_

_**Bref, enjoy!**_

_Mathieu ressenti une peine étrange, comme une sorte de pic qui lui broyait les os, comme si cette jeune femme allait lui annoncer sa propre mort :_

__Je suis sa petite copine ! Ça fait presque 2 semaines qu'on est ensemble !_

En temps normal, s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il se serait réjoui pour son ami. Seulement voilà, les mots qu'il avait en tête pour les féliciter ne voulurent pas franchir ses lèvres, ils étaient comme bloqués par une volonté plus forte que lui:

_En couple, dit Mathieu d'une petite voix, Antoine est en couple ? répétât-il pour que la brune l'entende, mais aussi pour lui-même, parce que, dans sa tête, ces mots ensemble ne faisaient pas sens.

_Oui ! J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'il te l'avait dit ! la brune lui jeta un regard inquiet, tu fais une tête blizzard, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Cette phase avait-été prononcée avec un ton faussement inquiet, tout sonnait faux chez elle. Elle ? La petite amie d'Antoine ? A cette pensée Mathieu eu envie que cette femme meure, qu'un mal inexplicable lui prenne, qu'elle s'évanouisse dans la nature, comme volatilisée, que tout souvenirs d'elle s'efface en même temps, qu'elle n'ait jamais existé. Il se faisait peur parfois… :

_Oui, menti de vidéaste, t'inquiète pas ! Je croyais juste que Antoine et petite amie dans la même phrase c'était impossible…

_Et pourtant si, dit une voix derrière lui, qui aurait cru !

Cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur. Mathieu se retourna vivement et vit Antoine derrière lui, sur les marches de son perron, un pack de bière à la main. Le corps de petit schizophrène s'apaisa presque instantanément, comme si toute la tension avait été happée par cette voix si chaude et envoutante. Il l'observa, se rappelant à quel point Antoine était important pour lui, se rappelant combien de fois le grand chevelu lui avait remonté le moral après une rupture difficile, ou même après une dispute avec sa pseudo famille. Il se rappela aussi tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à se moquer des gens ou, tout simplement, à parler pendant des heures et des heures, des bouteilles de bières vides à la main… Quand Mathieu voyait Antoine, c'était à tout ça qu'il pensait :

_Bro ! s'écria Mathieu, trop content de revoir son pote après 1 semaine :

_Tu m'a manqué connard !

_Toi aussi mec, dit Mathieu en lui tapant dans le dos, Antoine lui rendit son accolade et ils entrèrent tous dans la maison. Ils s'assirent dans le salon et parlèrent de tout et de rien, on pouvait quand même percevoir une certaine retenue dans les des deux vidéastes pour cause de la présence d'Isabelle, la petite amie d'Antoine. Le malaise de Mathieu fasse à cette jeune femme ne faisait qu'accroitre, la manière dont elle se déplaçait, dont elle parlait d'Antoine, la manière de changer de sujet dès qu'on évoquait son enfance et le plus inquiétant, ses questions récurrentes sur les personnalités de Mathieu. Ce dernier fut bien obligé de lui dire qu'elles étaient réelles et que même Antoine pouvaient les voir. Elle écarquillait des yeux rond comme des soucoupes, et posa des questions sur comment il faisait pour les gérer, et pleins sur le Patron. Mathieu ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire que le Patron était juste un gros pervers accompli mais que ce n'était pas un criminel, même si il était adepte de toute les pratiques finissait pas « phile », ce dernier était même protecteur à l'égard de sa famille. Mathieu avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment la concernant. Voyant le malaise de son youtubeur préféré, Antoine changea de sujet qui tournât autour du temps qui passait. (super sujet !)Mathieu s'étonna que seulement une trentaine de minutes se soient écoulées depuis de début de leur conversation, il avait l'impression que le temps passait beaucoup plus vite quand il était seul avec son pote, mais là, à cause de la présence d'Isabelle, ils n'avaient aucun sujet de conversation, il s'ennuyait ferme.

_Oh mon dieu, déjà 20h39 ! s'écria Isabelle sous l'œil ébahit de Mathieu, elle avait bien dit « déjà 20h39 » ?, il faut que je rentre chez moi ! Je dois garder mon petit frère et mes parents sont au ciné !

Mathieu ressentit un immense soulagement, sentiment de libération inexplicable, il se sentait revivre, il allait enfin pouvoir être lui-même et ne pas faire semblant d'être l'homme le plus normal de la terre hormis sa schizophrénie. Il crut lire aussi une sorte de soulagement mêlé a de la tristesse dans les yeux d'Antoine, du soulagement ? Avait-il bien vu ? Isabelle partit donc, non sans embrasser Antoine, Mathieu détourna vivement le regard, ce n'était pas de la gêne qu'il éprouvait, quelque chose de bien plus profond, mais il ne put mettre un nom dessus. La porte se referma et le grand youtubeur pris deux bières, en jeta une à son ami qui l'attrapa au vol et lui dit :

_Alors mon chou, t'en pense quoi de ma copine ?

Mathieu bu une longue gorgée de bière, sa première de la soirée car Isabelle « ne supportait pas l'odeur dérangeant et infâme des boissons alcoolisés », décidément, cette fille n'était vraiment pas pour Antoine, et fini par répondre :

_Beaucoup trop curieuse et bavarde à mon gout, et rajouta avec un sourire en coin, digne du Patron, je lui montrerais un truc qui la ferait taire tout de suite moi gamin !

_Mec t'es sale !

_Je sais mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aime nan ? lui lança Mathieu avec un regard lubrique

_Mais oui mon Matounnet !

_Rappelle moi comme ça et je te castre espèce de chèvre !

_Minimoy's !

_Ballet a chiote !

La soirée continua ainsi, Mathieu se sentait bien là, il se sentait dans son élément. Il avait passé tellement dans cet endroit que c'était devenu comme sa deuxième maison, une sorte de sanctuaire, car même s'il venait sans y être invité, Antoine l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Les heures s'écoulaient et les bières aussi, ils en étaient à leur 9eme bière de la soirée, l'alcool faisait faire des choses très étranges à Mathieu et les effets de la boisson commençaient à se faire sentir chez Antoine. Mais ce dernier tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que son pote. C'est donc complétement déchiré que Mathieu lui proposa un action ou vérité, celui-ci accepta sans hésitation. Mathieu commença donc :

_Si tu... tu s-suçais, tu su-sucerais qui ?

_Mec ! C'est quoi cette question ?

_Psschiiiiit ! Vasi, dit Mathieu au bord du fou rire, r- répond fait pas chiiiiiiiiier !

_Mais toi mon Matounnet !

_Mouai, répondit Mathieu satisfait de la réponse d'Antoine, pourquoi satisfait ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée et n'en avait rien à foutre, il savait juste que cette réponse lui plaisait, ça me p-plaiiiiiit, à toi T-Toinet !

_Alors tu prends action ou vérité ?

_Ac-actiooon !

_Tafiole ! T'a peur des questions que je pourrais te poser ? Dis Antoine avec une voix sensuelle et caressante.

_Pff ! Chuis sur t-tu va me troooouver un t-truc bieeeen pire ! !

_Pire que ta question ? Va falloir y'aller fort la ! Attend je cherche...

_NAAAAN ! Vasi faiiit pas t-ton batâââââââââârd !

_J'vais m'gêner, répondit Antoine avec un sourire en coin.

L'effet de l'alcool était vraiment hilarant sur le petit schizophrène, incapable de réfléchir, il disait tout ce qui lui passait pas la tête, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. Antoine aurait donc très bien put lui dire « danse à poil sur la table sur le Petit Bonhomme en Mousse », ou encore « met ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone en vente sur E-Bay » (ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) Mais il n'était pas salaud à ce point. De toute manière, lui aussi avait tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais lui c'était tout le temps, pas seulement avec l'alcool. C'est donc s'en réfléchir qu'il envoya l'action que devait faire Mathieu :

_Embrasse-moi.

_**Alors? Ça vous a plu? **_

_**N'hésitez surtout PAS à me le dire, je réponds a tout!^^**_

_**Reviews?^^**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fatalité

**_Coucou mes p'tits bambous !^^_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews, fav's et fallow, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir et ça me pousse vers l'avant, merci vraiment !^^_**

**_Merci à Lemiaw (parce que tou es Lemiaw ! )), Maitre Fougère et ma super illuminati, sans qui j'aurais du mal à tout corriger toute seule (j'y arriverais juste absolument pas…)… désolé hein ! Et à mon chasseur de pinguoin qui m'inpire sans le savoir… 0: )_**

**_Bon alors voici le chapitre 3, 2002 mots Calinou41 ! (c'est trois de plus que le premier chapitre !^^) nan mais franchement je pense que mes chapitre seront tous entre 1500 et 2000 mots… désoléééé !_**

**_Ceci est le chapitre le plus… Nan je vous spoil pas…^^_**

**_LE BISOUS, LE BISOUS ! (Patience ! Il arrive !^^)_**

**_Bref enjoy !_**

__Embrasse-moi_

Mathieu s'attendait à tout, vraiment à tout, sauf à ça :

_M-Mec t'es ouuuuuuuuf! s'écria Mathieu, j'suis p'tet déchiré mai-mais je m-me souviens qu't'as une meuf! Suuper bonne avec des bôôôôôô seins touuuut rond!

_Wowo! Depuis quand c'est autoriser de mater ma meuf!

Le rire franc de Mathieu emplit la pièce. C'était un rire joyeux, libre, celui qui te rend heureux quand tu l'entends, qui te donne envie de te battre pour l'entendre encore :

_T-T'en a jaaaaaaamais eu une seuuuuule !

L'alcool commençant sérieusement à réduire ses capacités de réflexion, Mathieu ne comprenait absolument pas qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête du boss final des internet. De toute manière, même sobre, il aurait pas compris : Antoine était pas gay, il lui avait toujours dit, ils étaient meilleurs pote et le seraient toujours, même si une petite voix à l'intérieur de Mathieu lui souffla qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'il en soit autrement… Antoine se défendit, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Mathieu:

_Je voulais qu't'embrasse le cul tout rose d'une chèvre mais j'en n'ai plus sous la main et...

Il fut coupe dans son élan de justification par une bouche qui se vissa sur la sienne, bouillante et impatiente. Mathieu n'aurais jamais pu dire ce qui l'avais poussé à relever ce défi fou mais il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas pu mettre des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment, comme si il n'était plus sur terre, comme si...

Antoine avais d'abord hésité à lui rendre son baiser, se souvenant une fraction de seconde d'Isabelle mais en sentant les lèvres du plus vieux se mouvoir sur les siennes, toute conviction c'était envolé de son corps, comme aspirer par Mathieu il lui rendit donc son baiser. Leurs langues partant dans un ballet effréné, s'enroulant ensemble, comme si elles étaient faites pour être réunis, comme si ça avait toujours été le cas. Mathieu mit fin, presque à contre cœur, à se baiser, se séparant du corps de son homologue, à bout de souffle.

_Wo! Je… t'es fait po… pou…. Pouuur êt-être….

Mathieu ne trouvait plus ses mots, il avait vraiment trop bu, il s'emmêlait les idées, ne pensait plus correctement, ses yeux se fermaient tous seul, il ne commandait plus rien.

_Mec t'es déchiré la! Vas te coucher.

_Ma... Maison! Loin! trèèèèèèèès! je... je.. J'sais PAS... je... Antoiiiiiiiiiiine…. Je pas… pra… pen….

_Mec! C'est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi dans cet état! Tu prends mon lit j'prends le canapé!...

Mathieu ne répondit pas, s'étant endormi comme un loir sur le canapé de son ami, ayant presque déjà oublié le baiser. Après avoir vérifié qu'il respirait encore, coma éthylique on sait jamais, il le transporta dans sa chambre. Mathieu n'était vraiment pas lourd! Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de crier sur tous les toits qu'il était "super-méga-lourd"...

Le chevelu déposa le présentateur de Salut les Geeks sur son lit et se surpris en train de l'observer; Mathieu était plutôt mignon dans son sommeil, innocent, l'air calme et détendu, comme si rien ne pouvais l'atteindre, comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais embrasser.

Antoine repensa à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avant d'être bourré, il tenait très bien l'alcool et 10 bières étaient l'équivalant d'une pour lui. Mais le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'était bien évidemment de voir Mathieu bourré! Le schizophrène disais des trucs sans queue ni tête, sans réel signification, c'était hilarant. Si le présentateur de WTC lui avait proposé ce défi, c'était pour voir sa réaction. Il était devenu tout rouge, plus encore que T-shirt du Geek, avait bafouillé qu'il n'était pas si bourré que ça et que Antoine avait une copine, c'était tellement drôle de le voir hésiter, bafouiller et se perdre dans ses excuses... Mais il avait quand même fini par l'embrasser, Antoine senti des papillons se former dans son ventre rien que d'y penser. Le brun ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi, étant totalement hétéro.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Mathieu qui dormait, allongé sur le dos, un sourire aux bords des lèvres, il devait faire un rêve très plaisant puisqu'une bosse se formait dans son pantalon. Antoine allait sortir quand il entendit Mathieu prononcer son nom avec une voix étouffée. Ok, se dis Antoine, mon meilleur pote fait un rêve érotique sur moi, super! Il ria intérieurement et sorti de la chambre.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, jeta la vingtaine de bières vides à la poubelle, normal que Mathieu soit complètement déchiré, lui qui tenait à peine 3 bières! Antoine avait promis à ses parents que Mathieu ferais attention et qu'ils rangeraient tout avant qu'ils arrivent, il dû donc tout ranger tout seul, retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre une couverture, s'installa sur le canapé et s'endormi presque immédiatement, de toute façon, Mathieu aurait tout oublié dès demain matin.

Le lendemain, Mathieu se réveilla tout habillé, se demandant bien pas quelle opération du saint esprit il avait atterri dans son lit. Attend une minute, son lit? Non, définitivement non, ce n'était pas son lit, il ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Antoine d'ailleurs... Mais putain! C'était VRAIMENT le lit d'Antoine! Il se leva à la va vite mais se rassis tout de suite, pris d'un horrible mal de tête. Ah! Oui bah oui, la gueule de bois, faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se limiter en matière de bière! Faut dire qu'Antoine ne l'aidait pas vraiment! Des flashs de la soirée lui revinrent, l'arrivée, Isabelle, les bières de trop, et le baiser?! Hein? Non ! C'était un super mauvaise modification d'un souvenir qui avait dû évoquer quelque chose dans le genre... Maudit cerveau! Ça lui était déjà arrivé une fois : à la soirée d'anniversaire de Nyo, de modifier un souvenir, si bien qu'il avait cru qu'il avait sauté nu dans la piscine alors que c'était Capsule de bière… Il sortit de la chambre non sans mal et descendit vers le salon.

_Alors mon chéri, bien dormi? Lui demanda Antoine avec un sourire lumineux, pas de gueule de bois j'espère!

_M'en parle même pas! Mais sinon ça va plutôt, répondit Mathieu, t'as du café mec? J'suis en manque la!

_Ouais, troisième placard par là je crois, lui répondit Antoine en lui montant l'extrémité de la cuisine. Mathieu se dirigea vers le placard en question et saisis le café en se faisant bouillir de l'eau: truc qu'il avait appris à force d'être chez son pote, c'était bien de se servir de vieille bouilloire plutôt démoniaque avec des boutons étranges partout. Antoine le rejoint et s'assis sur une des quatre chaises autour de la table de la cuisine, en face de Mathieu:

_Tu mets de l'eau pour moi aussi s'te plait, j'vais prendre du thé.

-Ok, lui répondit le schizophrène en rajoutant de l'eau.

Antoine observa Mathieu rajouter de l'eau dans la bouilloire de « mamie je te sodomise », surnom qu'ils lui avaient donné il y a environ deux ans. Enfin observer Mathieu était un bien grand mot, puisqu'Antoine ne l'observait pas mais le matait, pas très discrètement d'ailleurs… Le visage de Mathieu était diffèrent, se souvenait-il ? Antoine voyait bien que Mathieu cherchait quelque chose intérieurement.

Ce dernier pris son courage à deux mais et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il s'était réveillé:

_Heu mec, commença Mathieu, est ce que... Heu... J'veux dire...

Ah ! Nous-y voilà ! pensa Antoine se marrant intérieurement. Ce dernier regarda le petit schizophrène avec un regard étrange, comme pleins de sous-entendus. Mathieu n'y fit pas attention et respira un bon coup

_Ok... Est-ce qu'on s'est embrassé hier? Parce que j'ai un p'tit trou noir la et j'me souviens juste d'Isabelle et...

_Tu tiens toujours aussi mal l'alcool toi! Ria Antoine, mais t'aimerais bien savoir hein?

Il avait décidé de ne pas le lui rappeler, c'était bien plus drôle de le laisser croire, ou pas d'ailleurs. Il ressortirait ça à une autre soirée, ce sera hilarant. La tête de Mathieu à ce moment précis était pas mal non plus !

_Wo! Tu vas pas t'amuser avec ça quand même!

_J'vais me gêné tiens ! lui répondit Antoine en rigolant.

Ce dernier avait toujours adoré jouer avec les nerfs du petit schizophrène mais là c'en était presque malsain! Mathieu réfléchit... Si il ne lui avait pas répondu, c'est que ce n'était pas vrai hein? Bizarrement, la perspective qu'ils se soient embrassés ne lui déplaisait pas temps que ça. Il regarda Antoine du coin de l'œil, sa bouche plus particulièrement. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient carrément embrassables! Non mais oh ! Depuis quand on regarde les lèvres de son meilleur pote comme ça la ? Mathieu écarta cette pensée de son esprit, de toute manière, il avait toujours eu du mal à interpréter ses pensées... Il termina son café et se rappela soudainement qu'il s'était n'était pas chez lui et regarda son portable: 13h32;

_ Sérieux, cria presque Mathieu, tu m'as laissé dormir aussi longtemps? J'ai un épisode à tourner moi!

_Wo! Se défendit Antoine, je suis passé te voir deux fois, tu dormais! T'avais l'air tellement bien que j'avais pas cœur à te réveiller!

Quoi ? Mais Antoine n'avait jamais fait ça avant ! La dernière fois que Mathieu avait trop bu, il l'avait réveillé avec un verre d'eau glacée sur la tête… Il se sentait à la fois flatter, heureux et… quoi d'autre ? Aucune idée !

_ Serais-tu devenu sentimental Mr Antoine Daniel?

_ Ta gueule Mr Sommet!

Mathieu sourit. Il reprit son portable ou il lui avait semblé voir un appel manqué et plusieurs sms : 1 appel manque de Maitre Panda, toujours à s'inquiète pour rien lui ! 1 message de Patron lui demandant s'il « lui avait sucé la queue », il ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, le dernier était du Geek, enfin de Maitre Panda puisque le Geek n'avait pas de portable, ses consoles lui suffisait largement et avait personne avec qui correspondre, c'était donc très fréquent qu'il empreinte celui de Maitre Panda. Lui aussi s'inquiétait.

C'était la règle chez eux, pour tout le monde sauf le Patron, s'il n'y avait toujours personne à la maison deux heures après le retour présumé de la personne en question, les autres avaient le droit de s'inquiéter ou alors il fallait prévenir. Mathieu n'avait pas prévenu et avait environs 9h de retard, puisqu'il rentrait généralement chez lui vers 4h du matin quand il était chez Antoine avant. Leur inquiétude était donc légitime, d'autant qu'il devait se mettre à tourner l'épisode 90 puisque l'écriture était finie.

Il finit son café et rassembla ses affaires, c'est-à-dire rien puisqu'il n'était venu qu'avec des bières, ses écouteurs et son chapeau-Kirby qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Il vissa son chapeau sur sa tête, passa sa veste en vérifiant si les écouteurs étaient bien dans sa poche comme il les avait laissé le jour d'avant, salua Antoine qui en profita pour lui envoyer quelque vacheries et partit.

Il sortit sous le perron et regarda aux alentour, il avait pour environs 10 minutes à marcher sous une petite pluie, rien d'insurmontable. Il se mit en route avec sa musique, mimant les paroles et marchant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il se rappela qu'il fallait qu'il prévienne ses personnalités. Il se dit qu'il allait envoyer un message à Maitre Panda en traversant.

Sur la même route une voiture attendait que Mathieu passe juste devant elle : au moment où le schizophrène se retrouva en face de la Mégane jaune, celle-ci fonça à une vitesse vertigineuse et percuta le vidéaste. Il poussa un cri perçant et s'effondra sur le sol dur et froid de la chaussée, la main serrée sur son portable où le message inachevé était encore sur l'écran. Le sol était froid, il avait mal partout. Autour de lui, l'agitation régnait, tout le monde hurlait, il crut même entendre des ambulances… Il tenta d'ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma presque instantanément, la lumière le brulait. Une vision d'Antoine dansait derrière ses paupières clauses, il sourit. Puis tout devin sombre et il perdit pied.

**_NE ME TUER PAS !^^_**

**_C'était prévu depuis le début, je sais pas ce que vous allez en penser… J'espère que ça ne va pas altérer ce que vous pensez de la fic…^^_**

**_Bon donc du coup je prends les votes pour la happy ou la bad end…(à savoir la survie ou non de Mathieu)^^Mais dites-moi aussi ce que vous en avez penser !_**

**_A jeudi prochain pour la suite !_**

**_Reviews ?^^_**


	4. Chapter 4: Larmes

_**Coucou mes p'tits bambous !**_

_**C'est parti pour le chapitre 4 ! Déjà !^^**_

_**Celui-ci fait environ 700 mots de plus…^^**_

_**Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, favs et fallow, vous êtes quadruplement supers, je vous aiiiime !^^**_

_**Merci à mon fruit préféré (héhé ! nouvelle correctrice ! loooove !), Maitre Fougère, mon illuminati-patate et Lemiaw (je te déteste) pour le génocide des fautes.^^ Et à mon chasseur de pingouin (non chère Axelle, tu ne rêves pas !^^) qui continue de m'inspirer, toujours sans le savoir !**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas… (Quel dommaage !^^) sauf Isabelle que je méprise profondément…**_

_**Bref, fini de blablater, place au chapitre !^^**_

_**Ah si dernier truc : Vive les Pingouins !^^**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_Une vision d'Antoine dansait derrière ses paupières clauses, il sourit. Puis tout devin sombre et il perdit pied._

_Deux minutes plus tôt chez les Sommet :_

_Le Geek tournait en rond depuis presque 30 minutes, à imaginer toutes les pires choses qui auraient potentiellement pu arriver à son créateur, se faire enlever par une brigade de martiens ? Non peu probable… Des fans girls hystériques ? Un viol ou pire, un meurtre ? Non ne pas penser à ça, ne pas, ne pas ! Ça faisait la 7eme fois qu'il regardait sur la page de SLG que Mathieu n'avait rien posté, mais il les aurait prévenu, 9 heures que qu'il aurait du être là !_

_Maître ? demanda le Geek, et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de mal à Mathieu ?_

_Le Panda allait répondre mais le Patron lui coupa la parole :_

__On l'aurait su gamin, tu te souviens quand Mathieu s'était pris un coup de couteau d'une fan de What the Cut ? Et bien ça, on l'a tous senti !_

_Ça c'était vrai, Mathieu c'était fait agresser i mois environ, parce qu'il ne laissait, soi-disant, « pas de place à Antoine Daniel qui était 100 fois meilleur que lui ». Toujours est-il que Mathieu s'était pris un coup de couteau et que, le Geek s'en souvenait plutôt bien, toutes les personnalités l'avaient senti et avaient su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme à la casquette se revoyait se tordre de douleur sur le sol, se tenant le ventre ou une arme invisible avait laissé une profonde entaille virtuelle. Personne ne savait ce qui se serais passé pour eux si Mathieu avait été mort, enfin si, mais la seule personne potentiellement capable de répondre à cette question était mort, mais on peut imaginer qu'ils le seraient tous aussi. Le Geek était le plus fragile, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus._

__Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou gro… commença le Hippie_

_Un cri suraigu l'interrompit, le Geek venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, en hurlant à la mort. Il se tordait sur le sol en criant, pleurant, gémissant. Son corps tout entier était pris de convulsions, il se tordait, il sentait ses os se briser, rentrer dans les organes, il sentait du sang couler à l'intérieur de lui, il sentait les battements de son cœur devenir faibles, il manquait d'air, ses poumons n'aspiraient plus rien. Son corps devint transparent et il disparut comme envolé. Un silence de mort s'installa sur la famille : Maitre Panda s'élança là où le Geek s'était volatilisé quand lui-même ressenti une vive douleur dans tout son corps, broyant ses os, alors il sut que quelque chose s'était produit. Ce fut au tour du Hippie de se tordre de douleur puis au Patron, tous disparurent. La maison était vide, sans vie._

Mathieu ne ressentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne voyais plus rien. Alors c'est ça la mort, se dit-il, effectivement, comme il l'avait dit dans SLG, il y avait plus fun comme concept. Il repensa à ses personnalités et Antoine, Antoine qu'il ne reverrait plus… C'est alors qu'il perçu un son et ouvrit les yeux : son corps était là, sous ses yeux, au milieu de la route, a même le sol, ses écouteurs toujours branchés sur son portable, ou un sms inachevé resterait pour toujours. Alors c'était fini ? Tout était fini ? Il ne lui restait rien, rien sauf les souvenirs, ses souvenirs. Il vit une ambulance arriver et des hommes en blouses blanches accourir. Mathieu regarda autour de lui, perdu, ne sachant que penser, c'est alors qu'il le vit, un grand homme brun avec des lunettes, Antoine.

_Antoine ! cria Mathieu en se jetant dans ses bras mais il passa au travers, il traversa le corps de son ami. Mathieu cria, l'appela, le supplia de l'écouter mais Antoine ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il s'effondra sur le sol en criant, les passants regardait le corps inanimé du vidéaste mais personne ne faisait attention à lui : il était là ! Il était là, pas dans son propre corps! Comment était-ce possible ? Antoine… Antoine, cria-t-il encore mais un silence insupportable lui répondit. C'est alors qu'il la vit : Isabelle, la sale p'tite amie d'Antoine. Mathieu la détestait, il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais avait un sorte de très mauvais pressentiment, et il ne se trompait jamais sur ça. Une larme échappa au schizophrène et coula seule sur sa joue, laissant un trainée glacée, puis d'autres vinrent et il pleura, seul, assis à même le sol.

Antoine voyait Mathieu allongé sur le sol, entouré de médecins qui lui mettaient un masque, prenait son pouls, faisaient toutes sortes de choses qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Seul des questions s'imposaient à lui : Mathieu était-il mort ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi ? Isabelle tenta de le calmer mais il la repoussa violemment et courut vers l'ambulance pour accompagner Mathieu à l'hôpital. Il y monta juste derrière le corps inanimé de son ami, couché sur un brancard. Une fois dedans, Antoine s'assis à son chevet et regarda dans le vide, fixant un point qui semblait être juste au-dessus de la bouche du schizophrène.

Mathieu, qui était monté lui aussi pour accompagner son propre corps à l'hôpital, observait Antoine : celui-ci avait le regard dans le vide, mais ses prunelles chocolats n'exprimaient rien, comme vide de toute émotion.

Antoine pris la main inanimée de Mathieu dans la sienne et essaya de chercher son pouls, mais ne trouva rien, le néant. Il tourna la tête vers l'infermière qui tapait des informations sur un ordinateur :

_Il est pas mort, hein ? demanda Antoine, il est toujours en vie, hein ?

L'infirmière ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait chercher ses mots. Antoine eu peur, très peur. Mathieu ne l'aurait jamais laissé tout seul, hein ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Mais l'infirmière daignat enfin lui répondre, coupant son flot de pensées négatives:

_Non, il n'est pas mort, on pouvait lire un soulagement sans nom sur le visage d'Antoine qui repris instantanément des couleurs, il est dans un coma profond mais la possibilité qu'il se réveil reste plutôt mince mais pas inexistante, je pense personnellement que dans ses cas-là il a besoin d'une sorte de choc, quelque chose qui lui donne une raison de ne pas rester dans cette état et de se réveiller.

_Un choc ? Quoi comme choc ? demanda Antoine

_Je ne peux pas vous répondre, ça diffère chez chaque patient… Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me donner son mon ?

_Sommet, Mathieu Sommet, Antoine ne réfléchit même pas, cette réponse lui vint toute seule.

_Date de naissance ?

_23 septembre 1988

_Notes particulières ?

_Je sais pas si c'est important mais il est schizophrène.

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard étrange, comme pour en demander plus. Tout ces gens à qui ils disaient que son meilleur ami était schizophrène le regardaient avec le même regard, celui de la curiosité maladive, celle qu'on a juste pour savoir et pour pouvoir en reparler. Vu que c'était une infirmière, Antoine se dit que Mathieu ne lui en voudrait pas s'il lui expliquait :

_Vous connaissez Salut Les Geeks ? L'infirmière secoua la tête, bon tant pis, repris Antoine, ç'aurait été plus simple : Mathieu est schizophrène à personnalités multiples, mais chacune de ses personnalités à un corps propre, un caractère propre et une vie propre, ça va comme ça ?

La jeune femme regarda le brun, sans comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mathieu observait la scène, transparent. Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'hôpital, la porte arrière de l'ambulance s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un homme de forte carrure qui prit le brancard et partit en courant vers l'établissement. Mathieu compris qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son corps, car une force l'attira à la suite de l'homme et il perdit Antoine des yeux.

Un choc ? Le coma ? Mathieu était dans le coma ? Trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans la tête du chevelu, alors il fit la seule chose raisonnable : entra dans l'hôpital, s'assis dans la salle d'attente et patienta. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, attendre et laisser remords et pensées le ronger de l'intérieur : s'il l'avait accompagné ? Serait-il chez lui à tourner son épisode avec sa famille si particulière ? Ses personnalités tiens… que leur était il arrivé ? Il se souvint de l'histoire avec la fangirl tarée, Mathieu et toutes ses personnalités avaient été blessé ! Mathieu, Mathieu ! cria-t-il intérieurement en se prenant le visage entre les mains, tu dois te réveiller ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Antoine prit alors complètement conscience de la situation : son ami s'était fait renversé, il avait crié et il n'avait pas été là pour lui, pourtant, il se souvenait de l'avoir entendu, ce cri :

_Antoine était assis sur le fauteuil du salon, Mathieu venait de partir. Il lui aurait bien proposé un parapluie mais Mathieu aurait refusé. Antoine se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait, encore fumante, sa tasse de thé et la tasse à moitié pleine de Mathieu. Il la porta à ses lèvres, histoire de goûter ce breuvage acre qu'était le café et que son schizophrène préféré vénérait, ne carburant qu'à ça. Antoine le trouvait trop aigre, presque agressif, il avait un jour demandé à Mathieu ce qui lui plaisait tant dans cette boisson, il lui avait répondu sur le ton de la rigolade :_

__On se sent vivant putain !_

_Sur ses mots le petit vidéaste avait fini sa tasse en une seule gorgée, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Antoine se dirigea vers l'évier pour nettoyer la tasse de son ami, la prochaine fois, il avait intérêt à le faire lui-même ! Il allait vider le contenu de la tasse quand il entendu un cri, étouffé certes, mais la sorte de cri qui vous glace le sang. L'homme devait souffrir le martyre pour hurler ainsi à la mort. En entendant cet horrible son, Antoine avait, comme par instinct, « protégé » la tasse. Etrange comportement se dit il… Mais un courant d'air s'engouffra par la porte, qui avait été ouverte à la volée, coupant le fil des pensées d'Antoine: Mathieu revenait-il ? Antoine regarda la personne qui avait ainsi ouvert la porte : Isabelle s'engouffra dans le salon et cria presque :_

__Antoine ! Mathieu est par terre au milieu de la route, i…il bouge…. Il bouge pas ! Je crois que quelqu'un l'a renversé ! …_

_La brune continuait de parler mais Antoine ne l'entendait plus : il s'était même arrêté de respirer, il entendait juste son cœur battre à la chamade contre ses tympans et le cri de toute à l'heure en boucle. C'était Mathieu qui avait hurlé ? Il était… était… mort ? Non, Mathieu ne pouvait pas mourir hein ? Il s'était juste endormi sur la route ! Ou alors c'était un mauvais tour d'Isabelle… Mathieu allait bien ! Il allait bien ! Il était en ce moment même en route chez lui pour tourner l'épisode 90 ! Mais les paroles de la jeune femme le ramenèrent à la réalité :_

__Antoine ? Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, c'est lui… je suis désolée…_

_Antoine compris, la tasse de café qu'il avait toujours dans la main lui échappa et se brisa sur le sol, en millier de morceau et une tache sombre du liquide chaud s'étala sur le carrelage :_

__C'est faux, dit Antoine, refusant catégoriquement d' y croire, ce n'est pas lui._

_Sur ces mots il s'élança dehors et parcourut le peu de chemin entre chez lui et le carrefour dont lui avait parlé Isabelle et le vit, allongé à même le sol, les yeux fermés, tenant dans la main son téléphone. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de Mathieu Sommet._

Antoine se mit à faire 100 pas dans la salle, voyant et revoyant encore et encore Mathieu sur le sol, inanimé. Il était seul dans la pièce, regardant les murs immaculés et les affiches de préventions contre le SIDA et toutes sortes de maladies. Il sortit de sa poche le portable de Mathieu, il l'avait ramassé une fois que son ami avait été déposé sur le brancard. Il le déverrouilla et tomba directement sur le message inachevé destiné à Maitre Panda :

**« Wesh les tapettes ! Dsl j'avais vraiment trop bu hier j'viens de me réveiller, je suis là dans environs fthus »**

Antoine observa ce message, interdit. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre, et bientôt des centaines. Il s'effondra le long du mur, en position fœtal et laissa libre court à son désespoir, qu'il avait jusqu'ici retenu. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus nombreuses, accompagnés de plaintes déchirantes mais presque silencieuses. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, a même le sol, à pleurer mais cela lui semblait être des heures. Un médecin en blouse blanche fini enfin par apparaitre dans la salle et Antoine se leva immédiatement :

_Bonsoir Monsieur, vous êtes un proche de Monsieur Sommet ?lui demanda le docteur.

_Oui, répondit Antoine d'une voix étranglée.

L'homme lui présenta sa main qu'Antoine serra, comme machinalement. Saluer quelqu'un, il savait encore faire.

_Je suis le docteur Lefranc, c'est moi qui m'occupe de Mathieu…

_Comment va-t-il ? le coupa Antoine.

_Il ne s'est pas réveillé et je ne vous cache pas que les chances sont minces, mais son état est stable, vous pouvez aller le voir, chambre 239.

_Merci docteur, répondit Antoine, la voix toujours aussi brisée.

Le docteur lui lança un regard compatissant et s'éclipsa. Antoine courut presque pour trouver la chambre en question, 237, 238, ah 239. Une fois devant la porte blanche, il resta planté là et l'inspecta : un petit écriteau doré portant le numéro 239, et une sorte d'étiquette glissé dans une pochette transparente, où il était écrit d'une écriture soignée et féminine « Mathieu Thomas Sommet, coma suite à accident de la route, 23/09/88, 1m60 ». Antoine prit une grande bouffée d'air, hors de question de pleurer à nouveau, de toute manière, il n'avait plus la moindre goutte d'eau dans tout son corps. Il entra dans une pièce plutôt simple, au centre trônait un lit où Mathieu était allongé, des fils sortait de son bras et était reliés à une énorme machine, il avait un masque sur le nez et la bouche, mais Antoine le reconnu tout de suite. Il s'approchât du lit et serra la main de Mathieu dans la sienne, tira une chaise et s'assis en l'observant.

Mathieu était resté collé au mur pendant que deux infermière et un médecin lui faisait des piqures, nom de dieu, ce qu'il détestait les piqures, lui enfonçait des tuyaux dans le bras, lui mettait un masque… Le médecin s'était éclipsé ainsi que la première infirmière, mais la seconde était restée :

_Mathieu, lui avait-elle dit, accroche-toi, tes amis et ta famille compte sur toi !

Et elle était partie, laissant Mathieu seul avec lui-même Mes amis ? Il et avait plusieurs, oui, mais seulement 2 vrais : Antoine et Nyo, les autres, c'était pour SLG et il le savait. Sa famille ? C'était ses personnalités, il y avait bien sa mère, mais elle vivait reculée où elle n'avait accès au téléphone et à internet que rarement, ce qui expliquait les retards qu'elle avait toujours pour regarder les épisodes de SLG… Mais pour Antoine, il allait le faire : s'accrocher. Mathieu regarda son corps, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le toucher mais pas le quitter non plus ? Ou était Antoine ? Ses personnalités ? Tant de question sans réponses… La porte s'ouvrit, une infirmière sans doute. Mathieu se retourna et vit Antoine :

_Antoine !

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler, mais l'absence total de réaction de son ami lui rappela durement que personne pouvait ni le toucher, ni l'entendre, ni le voir. Le grand avait les yeux rouges, il avait pleuré, beaucoup. Il le regarda, impuissant, prendre sa main et une chaise. Il s'assit lui aussi à côté de son lit et regarda Antoine.

_**Hé hé hé ! Mais que va-t-il se passer !^^**_

_**Vous pouvez encore me dire si vous préférez une happy ou bad end (ou les deux^^) mais dites-moi aussi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre !**_

_**Vive les pingouins !**_

_**Reviews ?^^**_


	5. Chapter 5: Photos

**_Coucou mes p'tits bambous !^ ^_**

**_Merci pour vos retour sur le chapitre précèdent, ce me fait super plaisir !^^_**

**_Merci à mes correctrices (Lemiaw, Maitre fougère, Karpous, et mon illuminati) et mon chasseur de pingouin qui déteste mon histoire…^^_**

**_Disclaimer_****_ : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, si cette fic les dérange je la supprime illico ! Ya que Isabelle, mais je ne mets pas de droit d'auteur dessus, je la tuerais dès que possible !^^_**

**_Bref, ce chapitre est essentiellement un Flash-Back et est surtout centré sur Antoine, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !^^_**

**_Allez, enjoy !^^_**

Ça faisait presque une semaine que Mathieu était dans le coma, une semaine et son état n'avait aucunement évolué, une semaine de pure souffrance pour Antoine qui passait des heures tous les jours au chevet de son ami. Une infirmière lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'entendre, il lui parlait donc. Ca faisait presque 1 heure qu'il était assis la, au chevet de son ami, à lui parler de sa famille, de What the Cut ?!, mais il n'avait plus rien à dire. Même si ça faisait beaucoup de bien de lui parler, Mathieu lui donnait toujours la réplique et parler tout seul n'avait aucun intérêt, sauf psychologique pour lui, il se tut donc. Il observait Mathieu en silence, essayant de guetter n'importe quelle réaction de sa part, ne serait-ce qu'une larme salée, ou même un cri juste pour savoir s'il était encore en vie et qu'il l'entendait bel et bien… Le regard du grand chevelu se posa sur les yeux clos de son ami, il était venu sans lunettes chez Antoine, ce dernier se souvenait que trop bien de les avoir vues sur la table de nuit du petit schizophrène :

_Antoine était sur le pas de la porte de Mathieu, porte rouge. Combien de fois était-il venu ici pour mater un film ou juste pour boire des bières ? Combien de fois s'était-il trouvé ici en retard, parce qu'il était sans aucun doute l'homme le moins ponctuel de la terre, hein? Combien de fois ? Il regarda le double des clefs de Mathieu qu'il avait dans la main. Plutôt que de prendre le double que lui avait confié la mère de son ami, il avait préféré prendre celui qui se trouvait dans la poche de la veste fétiche de celui-ci. Le trousseau avec pleins de porte-clefs ridicule, de truc qui ne servait à rien, ça lui ressemblait tellement ! Antoine pris la clef rectangulaire avec l'ancien logo de SLG dessus, cadeau d'une fan lui avait dit un jour Mathieu. Il l'enfonça dans la serrure, tourna la clef puis ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur était sombre, tous les volets avait beau être ouverts, une atmosphère étrangement dark reposait sur cette pièce. Antoine enleva ces chaussures, Mathieu avait horreur que les autres gardent leurs chaussures chez lui. Il entra en premier dans le salon et Wifi lui sauta pratiquement dessus, ce chat, il l'avait toujours bien aimé, et il pensait sérieusement que Wifi ne le détestait pas trop :_

__Non Mathieu n'est pas là… la voix d' Antoine se brisa sur ces mots mais il se reprit, tu dois avoir faim toi ! _

_Il prit Wifi sous le bras et lui remplit son assiette dans la cuisine. Pendant que la boule de poil blanche dévorait son repas, Antoine s'assis sur le canapé et vit une lumière blanche à cote de lui : il poussa un coussin et vit l'ordi de Mathieu, allumé. L'autonomie de ce PC était absolument impressionnante : 1 semaine qu'il était allumé ! Des modèles comme ça, on en trouve plus de nos jours, pensa Antoine. Le Geek avait dû oublier de l'éteindre ! Il entreprit donc de le faire, prit l'ordi sur ces genoux et poussa l'écran pour qu'il se retrouve en face de lui. Il se souvenait que Mathieu avait fait une manip pour que son ordi ne se mette jamais en veille… Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça puisse servir un jour. Antoine regarda la page ouverte par le Geek, y'avait que lui et Mathieu qui utilisaient l' ordi portable, les autres prenaient soit le leur (le Patron), ne soit pas du tout (le Hippie et le Panda). Il se souvenait que Mathieu adorait lui raconter des anecdotes comme sa sur sa vie avec sa « famille » si particulière, à chaque fois qu'il en parlait, il avait des étincelles dans les yeux. Antoine sourit à ce souvenir et porta son regard sur l'écran : la page Facebook de SLG. Il resta interdit pendant de longues minutes ou il faisait défiler le fil d'actualité, ces récents statuts… Antoine eu un immense sourire quand il vu que le petit schizophrène n' « aimait » que What the Cut ?!. Il en profita pour se faire passer pour Mathieu, dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir mis en ligne l'épisode 90, mais qu'il faisait une pause, qu'il prenait des vacances. Des vacances hein ? Mathieu était dans le coma depuis 6 jours et toi tu mets qu'il prend des vacances ! _

_NE PAS PLEURER, NE PAS PLEURER …_

_Il éteignit l'ordi et se dirigea vers la chambre de Mathieu. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, la fenêtre aussi, si bien que, vu qu'il avait plu depuis l'accident, le parquet était trempé. Antoine ferma la fenêtre et alla chercher un serpillère, il nettoya le tout et observa la chambre. Le bureau était sans dessus sans dessous les deux ordi étaient éteints, des fan art étaient dispersés, des trucs qui ne servait à rien étaient là en décoration, des post-it de toutes les couleurs étaient collés un peu partout sur le mur, c'était comme ça que Mathieu n'oubliait pas ses idées pour ces épisodes, on pouvait donc lire sur le post-it rose au-dessus du crâne un « geek __à__shot rhum°~°&vomi sur le chat ». Il a quand même des idées vachement bizarres ! se dit Antoine, si ça se trouve je pourrais jamais voir ce qu'il prévoyait de faire avec…._

_NE PAS PLEURER, NE PAS PLEURER …_

_Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une petite table de nuit ou était posées les lunettes à monture noire du petit brun, c'est vrai que ce dernier mettait toujours des lentilles pour aller chez lui, il oubliait ces lunettes sinon et se retrouvait bien emmerdé le lendemain. Une lampe de chevet qui ne marchait plus depuis environs 6 mois trônait à côté, au centre de la petite table, Antoine se souvenait lui avoir offerte pour ces 25 ans. Juste à côte, on pouvait voir un lit complètement défait, faut dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, son lit. Sur l'oreiller, on pouvait observer le super caleçon Spider-Man qui lui servait de pyjama, Antoine sourit a cette vue. Enfin, au-dessus de son lit, plusieurs photos étaient accrochées. Une de la mère de son ami qui souriait en regardant un petit enfant aux yeux bleu. Ca ne pouvait être que Mathieu, pensa Antoine, il n'y avait que lui pour être si mignon ! A côté, pleins de photos d'Antoine et Mathieu, presque tous leurs délires avaient leur place sur ce mur, tous leurs souvenirs ! Il y avait la fête 1 millions d'abonnés d'Antoine, celle de Mathieu, de Links, il y avait la fois devant les Web Comédie Awards, devant Shinning, même à la patinoire, toutes les Paris Mangas, les TGS, les Japan… Sur toutes ces photos, Antoine était présent, parfois avec Mathieu, parfois avec des potes de YouTube, et parfois même seul. _

_Antoine s'assis sur le lit et réfléchit, il avait presque arrêté de vivre depuis ces six jours, c'était tout juste s'il respirait à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose qui lui rappelait Mathieu, et beaucoup de chose lui rappelait son ami : le café, Facebook, les vidéo virales de la toile, la bière, les conneries de la télé, mais maintenant aussi les hôpitaux, et même sa chambre à tous les coups ! _

_Il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis que Mathieu avait été hospitalisé, il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait juste pas envie d'être dans un endroit où Isabelle pouvait le retrouver… Il n'avait aucunement envie de la voir, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle était certes chiante par moment, mais il l'aimait non ? Ils n'avaient pas cassé, ils s'ignoraient juste royalement. Enfin c'est plutôt Antoine qui l'ignorait : Isabelle avait dû l'appeler au moins 30 fois depuis l'accident, envoyé un nombre incalculable de message et il ne lui avait pas répondu, à aucun. Il repensa à leur rencontre, elle lui avait tout de suite sauté dessus, et Antoine avait été persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une fan girl. Ils avaient ensuite commencé à se voir et il était tombé amoureux. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans la chambre de son ami, il doutait de ça, de tout._

_Il se leva, pris une photo de lui et Mathieu, celle-ci avait été prise à Paris Manga de février dernier, il était bras dessus, bras dessous et se souriaient, ils ne regardaient pas l'objectifs, ils se souriaient entre eux, dans leur bulle. Cette photo était magnifique._

_NE PAS PLEURER, NE PAS…_

_Une larme coula sur sa joue, il glissa le long du mur et se retrouva assis par terre en position fœtale, la photo dans les mains._

Antoine sortit de se rêverie, toujours assis sur le fauteuil de couin de la pièce, à regarder Mathieu, mais il repartit dans ses pensées presque instantanément :

Quelle était la personne qui lui manquait le plus ? Mathieu…

Quelle était la personne avec laquelle il riait le plus ? Mathieu…

Quelle était la personne avec qui il était le plus lui-même ? Mathieu…

Avec voulait-il tout le temps être ? Mathieu…

De qui avait-il le plus besoin ? Mathieu…

Oui, à toutes ces questions d'ordres existentiels, Mathieu était la réponse, la solution. Antoine avait besoin de lui ! C'était une certitude !

Antoine se rapprocha de Mathieu et lui pris la main, la serrant comme si c'était son dernier espoir, celui auquel on se raccroche quand tout va mal et que ton monde s'écroule autour de toi.

_Mathieu je… je sais plus où j'en suis ! Je… J'… J'ai besoin de toi ! Mathieu je t'en supplie reste ! La voix d'Antoine était faible, mais tremblante d'émotion.

Mathieu qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait que regarder Antoine, vit que sa manière de le regarder avait changé, Antoine ne lui parlait plus comme on parle à un ami, il ne le regardait plus comme on regarde un ami :

_Mat-Mathieu, je…. Je…. J'aurais voulu m'en r-rendre compte av-avant… je crois que… que… J'… Je t'aime.

Antoine avait dit ça tout simplement, comme si c'était un secret, quelque chose qu'on confie seulement a une personne importante. Mathieu était… heureux, oui c'est ça, il était heureux. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir embrasser Antoine là, maintenant. Il s'approcha d'Antoine, posa une main sur la sienne, ou plutôt à travers, et lui répondit que lui aussi, depuis longtemps, il voulait lui dire qu'il le remerciait d'être là, de le soutenir, de ne pas l'avoir abandonné, il voulait lui dire à quel point il était important pour lui, a quelle point il lui manquait… Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était transparent, littéralement. Une larme coula sur la joue de Mathieu quand il vit le grand se lever, l'embrasser juste au-dessus de l'oreille et partir de la chambre, le regard éteint. La larme qui coulait sur sa joue coula aussi sur celle du Mathieu allongé, perçant les fils d'oxygène et alla se mourir juste au-dessus de son oreille, là où se trouvaient, quelque secondes auparavant, les lèvres d'Antoine.

Antoine pensa que ce jour-là, s'il avait empêché son ami de partir, s'il l'avait retenu, alors il aurait su comment sauver une vie.

**_Voilà voilà !^^_**

**_Plus de 800 vues ! Vous me gâtez, c'est tellement ENORME !^^_**

**_Chapitre 5 fini ! Je vous aime, vous êtes quadruplement géniaux !^^_**

**_Vive les pingouins !^^_**

**_Reviews ?^^_**


	6. Chapter 6: Acharnement

_**Yo mes p'tits bambous !^^ DEMAIN EPISODE 91 DE SLG ! *joie*^^**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, favs et fallows et toi, lecteur silencieux !^^Vous avez bien aimé et j'en suis très heureuse !**_

_**J'espère que le chapitre 6 vous plaira tout autant !**_

_**Merci à mes correctrices (Lemiaw, Maitre Fougère, et mon illuminati ou Kartofel (ca dépend de toi !^^) et à mon pingouin (Chatoncon tu mérite de mourir, KEURSURTWA !).**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Sauf isabelle (qui ne mérite même pas de majuscule, en plus après ce chapitre, celui qui l'aime encore, je le lapide sans plus de cérémonie !)**_

_**Bref, enjoy !^^**_

Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, Antoine avait finalement décidé d'aller enfin chez lui. Il était donc là, sur le perron de sa maison. Ses parents était parti fêter leur 25 ans de mariage en Norvège, il avait donc la maison pour lui. Il pensa tristement que, si Mathieu s'était réveillé ou n'était tout simplement pas tombé dans le coma, ils auraient pu organiser une super fête, la maison d'Antoine étant relativement grande et disposant d'un jardin.

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il tournât sa clef dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Il entra dans la maison, enleva son manteau et ses chaussures comme par reflexe, puis s'assis sur le canapé du salon, le même canapé sur lequel, une semaine plus tôt, ils s'étaient embrassé. Antoine tenta tant bien que mal d'écarter ce souvenir de sa tête, se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre mais tomba presque immédiatement sur la flaque sombre de café et les morceaux du mug éparpillé.

Antoine entendait encore trop bien le bruit de la tasse se fracassant sur le sol, mais, pire, le cri désespéré de Mathieu, celui qu'on pousse lorsqu'on n'a plus d'espoir, celui qui s'immisce dans vos veines tel un virus et détruit tout.

Des phares, c'était la dernière chose qu'avait vu Mathieu avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Quelqu'un l'avait délibérément renversé, il en avait parlé avec des témoins de la scène qui était venu voir Mathieu à l'hôpital, pour s'enquérir de sa santé : tous avait été clair, le feu était vert pour les piétons et une voiture jaune lui avait foncé dessus. Quand Antoine l'avait compris, il n'avait rien éprouve si ce n'est la haine profonde et intense pour le conducteur. Les jours qui avaient suivi, Antoine ne se raccrochait qu'à cette colère, cette haine, étant tout ce qu'il lui restait. Enormément de personne était venu voir Mathieu, dont Nyo et sa mère. Mme Sommet parlait de son fils comme s'il était juste endormi, employant souvent les « quand il se réveillera »… Mais la réalité refrappais Antoine, toujours plus violente: Mathieu ne se réveillerais peut-être jamais !

Il observa cette tâche, sombre sur un sol blanc, ramassa les morceaux du mug mais laissa la tache intacte. Ne pas pleurer, se disait-il, ne pas pleurer, Mathieu aurait aimé que tu sois fort, courage ! Antoine avait beau s'encourager, il manquait cruellement de motivation et de conviction.

Il entra dans sa salle de bain, se déshabilla et passa sous la douche. Il s'assit au fond de sa baignoire, laissant l'eau coule sur son corps devenu très maigres depuis deux semaines.

Un jour, alors qu'il avait froid, Mathieu avait pris une douche chez lui. Rien à faire, tout dans cette maison lui rappelais son ami… Il sortit de sous l'eau et de dirigea vers sa chambre et entrepris de s'habiller : il ouvrit son armoire, enfilât un caleçon et un jean, cherchant n'importe quel T-shirt. Il fouilla dans son tiroir et tomba sur son T-shirt « Je préfère Salut Les Geek », en voyant se T-shirt, son premier réflexe fut de sourire, son deuxième fut de le retourner pour voir la photo de Mathieu dans un cœur, photo qu'il avait prise lui-même quand le petit schizophrène était venu chez lui. Antoine s'effondra sur le sol, serrant le T-shirt contre son cœur et pleura. Ces larmes s'échappaient toutes seules de ses yeux fatigues : ça faisait environ deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormis. Antoine pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur le sol de sa chambre, où il finit par s'endormir, où il fit un rêve agité où Mathieu se faisait enlevé par une Isabelle verte volante avec des griffes rouges...

Il faisait nuit, Mathieu était seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il observait son corps inanimé sur le lit, comme d'habitude puis qu'il n'était plus que sous la forme d'âme, c'était mieux ça que fantôme quand même ! La porte s'ouvrit :

_Madame vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, dit la voix d'une infermière, l'heure des visites est finie depuis longtemps, revenez demain matin, à 10h.

_Non, répondit la jeune femme, Mathieu connaissait cette voix, trop bien, je dois le voir, laissez-moi seulement 5min. S'il vous plait !

L'infermière hocha la tête, croyant surement que c'était une connaissance de Mathieu, vu la voix brisée que prenait la jeune femme. La demoiselle en blouse blanche s'éclipsa, la laissant entrer dans la salle : Mathieu la détailla, long cheveux bruns, yeux faussement mouilles…

Isabelle.

Mathieu la regarda s'avancer vers le lit où il reposait, elle avait les yeux humide mais pas parce qu'elle avait pleuré, non, ce n'était définitivement pas ça. Mais ça qui effrayait le plus Mathieu, c'était ces pupilles, étrangement dilatées et remplient de haine, une haine profonde, impénétrable.

_Alors comme ça t'es pas mort ? lui dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion, glaciale. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et gifla Mathieu.

Une douleur cuisante lui traversa la joue, mais il n'y fit pas attention : il ressentait ce que quelqu'un affligeait a son corps ! Ils étaient encore reliés ! Apres tout, peut-être qu'il pouvait encore se réveiller et revoir Antoine mais la voix neutre de la brune interrompit son flot de pensées positives :

_Tu aurais dû mourir, tu le sais au moins ! elle marqua une pause, Je te déteste Mathieu, je te déteste ! Tu es une abomination ! Comment oses-tu détruire tout ce que tu touches ? Comment oses-tu t'en foutre et continuer à vivre comme si tu n'y étais pour rien ? Elle a laissé une lettre, elle explique tout, c'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute !

Mais elle parlait de quoi cette folle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter la mort ? Il n'avait fait de mal à personne ! Il allait mourir sans savoir son crime, et sans avoir revu Antoine mais juste sa p'tite amie, et ca sa le mettait hors de lui. Antoine était partit il y a deux heures environs, et dès que Mathieu était seul, on attentait a sa vie. Il y avait vraiment un truc qui tournait pas rond chez cette femme ! Elle était froide, comment Antoine avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi fade et juste animée par une haine complètement fictive ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Mathieu avait peur, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions .

_Putain mais est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu me fais vivre comme cauchemar ? Et de ce que tu nous as fait ? reprit-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi glaciale.

Nous ? Qui ça « nous » ? Antoine et elle ? Il ne leur avait rien fait du tout ! Mais pourquoi elle s'acharnait ? Elle pouvait pas être un peu plus claire. Mathieu essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid, de toute manière, il pourrait hurler de toutes ses forces que personne ne l'entendrait. Il pouvait juste essayer de jouer l'optimiste et de se dire qu'Antoine était peut-être dans le hall de l'hôpital en ce moment, et qu'il allait pas tarder à calmer sa tarée de petite amie. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Isabelle devenait folle , et moins il avait d'espoir.

_Je sais ce que je vais faire, reprit elle, je vais te tuer d'un lente et douloureuse agonie, je ne vais pas te torturer non ! Je suis pas comme ça ! Mes méthodes sont plus douces mais toutes aussi horrible !

Elle eut un rire machiavélique a vous glaces le sang et à vous retirer votre âme.

_Je vais te tuer en filmant, nan pas en filmant en fait, je vais juste te tuer. Puis j'irais voir Antoine, et je lui dirais que t'es mort, vraiment mort, et je m'occuperais de lui.

Mathieu eu un mouvement de recul, elle allait tuer Antoine ?!

_Oh pas le tuer, continua-t-elle, non, m'occuper très bien de lui comme une épouse modèle, et puis quand il aura fait son deuil, je laisserais trainer des objets que j'aurais récupéré chez toi, comme ça il va souffrir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire souffrir Antoine si c'était lui l'accusé ? Pour quelles raisons ? Dans quel but ? Mathieu était perdu et il s'était mis à trembler de tout son corps. Il allait être responsable du malheur de son ami, enfin plus que maintenant, il en était déjà responsable. Pas directement mais quand même… Il se sentait mal.

_Oui, lui aussi mérite de souffrir, dit encore Isabelle, vous méritez tous de souffrir, mais toi tu mérites de ne pas avoir de seconde chance, de ne pas pouvoir te relever. Il a participé à ton bonheur trop parfait, tous ceux qui y ont participé doivent assumer.

Mais bordel de quoi elle parlait ? C'était quoi son putain de délire ?

Isabelle s'approchât de Mathieu, lui caressa la joue qu'elle avait frappé une petit dizaine de minutes avant, comme par ironie, et lui arracha le masque que les médecins lui avaient mis pour respirer.

Il ne ressentit d'abord rien, regardant Isabelle se tenir au-dessus de lui, le masque a la main, un rictus indéfinissable sur les lèvres, puis il commença à suffoquer, à ressentir le manque d'air. Il devait respirer, respirer ! Il se sentait tomber, ses poumons s'écrasés dans sa cage thoracique, ses mains tremblées, les plus beaux moments de sa vie passés comme un film devant ses yeux. Dans un ultime effort, il leva la main et la posa sur la sienne (celle de con corps), s'y agrippant de toutes ses maigres forces, essayant encore une fois d'aspirer de l'air, sentant les battements de son cœur se ralentir un à un. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il ne commandait lus rien, il allait mourir, vraiment, à cause de la petite amie d'Antoine. Antoine. Je t'aime. Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il put formuler quand il s'effondra au bas du lit, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

_**NE ME TUER PAS !^^**_

_**Bon alors celui qui me dit qu'il aime encore Isabelle (si quelqu'un l'aimait déjà à la base) *Putain elle s'en prend pleins la gueule cette fille !*^^**_

_**J'aime terminer mes chapitres comme ça, c'est absolument hilarant *SADICITE*^^**_

_**Reviews ?^^**_


	7. Chapter 7 partie 1: Calme

_**Salut mes p'tits bambous !^^**_

_**Bon alors, si vous trouver des fautes (ce que vous risque très fortement de faire^^), vous pouvez 1 me lapider mais vous ne saurez jamais la suite, ou 2, me le dire en review !^^**_

_**Ce chapitre est court, je sais, mais ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre 7, et devinez quand vous aurez la prochaine ? Demain !^^ (trop de gentillesse en moi, je sais je sais.^^)**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Ni Mathieu, ni Antoine ne m'appartienne, si cette histoire les dérange, je la supprimerais. (Même si ça m'étonnerais qu'ils la lise !^^)**_

_**Je remercie les gens habituel !^^**_

_**Enjoy !^^**_

2minutes plus tôt dans le métro :

Antoine était assis sur un strapontin du métro, en route pour l'hôpital des Bleuet, où était hospitalisé son… Comment devait-il l'appeler ? Il avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre, le regard perdu. Il se leva machinalement quand son arrêt arriva, descendit de la rame et sortit dehors. Il pleuvait. Depuis l'accident, ou devrait-il dire la tentative de meurtre, Antoine détestait les jours de pluie. Il sentait les gouttelettes glacées coulées le long de ses habits déjà trempés, il pleuvait de plus en plus fort. Antoine fut pris d'un horrible pressentiment mais il continua à avancer, une fois à l'intérieur de l'établissement, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, son pressentiment alla crescendo quand il se dirigea vers la chambre 239. Des médecins et infermières courraient dans tous les sens, lançant des ordres. La réceptionniste courut derrière Antoine pour lui dire de s'assoir dans la salle d'attente :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir Mathieu ? demanda ce dernier avec une voix que l'appréhension brisait.

_Je n'en ait aucune idée mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là, attendez dans la salle juste ici s'il vous plait, je vous tiens au courant.

Antoine allait se diriger comme un automate vers cette salle qu'il connaissait que trop bien quand une femme le bouscula sans ménagement. Il trébucha et tomba sur le sol, tournant juste à temps la tête pour apercevoir un dégradé de cheveux bruns :

_Isabelle ? demanda Antoine d'une toute petite voix, comme pour lui-même, que faisait-elle là ? Elle savait quelque chose ? Son pressentiment envers cette femme était indescriptible, une sorte de sueur froide, atroce.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la dite salle pour s'assoir sur la même chaise que deux semaine auparavant, la tête dans les mains, essayant de capter ce qu'il se disait derrière la cloison.

_Patient 239… vite… TAP TAP TAP… allez !

_...grave…..

Antoine abandonna, il n'avait pas d'assez bonnes oreilles. Que c'était-il donc passe pour qu'il y ait une telle agitation dans cette aile de l'hôpital ? Elle était réservée aux comas profond, il n'y avait jamais d'agitation, tout était toujours calme, silencieux. Mais là, ce silence était brisé, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ça venait de Mathieu, il en était certain, le patient 239, c'était lui. Non ! Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, il ne pourrait jamais survivre sans Mathieu, jamais. Durant ces deux semaines sans lui, il avait été un zombie, mangeant un minimum, buvant peu, il ne faisait plus son émission et il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre 239, parlant a un Mathieu qui ne lui répondait pas, et qui ne le ferait peut-être jamais…

Il avait passé un message sur son compte Facebook, comme quoi il faisait une pause d'une durée indéterminée. Mettant le même message sur le mur de Mathieu il avait pensé que ses abonnés hurleraient si une absence trop longue se renouvelait. Si la plupart des abonnés avaient été compréhensifs, d'autre n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que les deux vidéastes avaient une vie en dehors de leur émission.

Il avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, l'étau qui lui serrait le cœur était, plus le temps passait, de plus en plus présent. Antoine avait peur, oui c'est ça, il avait peur, peur de ce qu'allait lui dire les médecins, tellement peur de le perdre, Mathieu. Son Mathieu.

Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à partager, des projets YouTube en commun, des conventions et une amitié toujours plus grandissante, bien qu'il espère qu'elle devienne carrément autre chose… Prenant conscience que personne ne venait le voir, il décida de partir à la recherche d'information par lui-même.

Il sortit de la salle. Dehors, l'agitation était toujours aussi forte. Il se dirigea vers la chambre ou reposait son meilleur ami, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Enfin il atteignit enfin la porte, l'ouvrit et entendit… rien. Là ou d'habitude flottait le doux son d'un cœur qui bat, il n'y avait que le silence.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, personne sauf Mathieu, allongé sur le lit, un drap recouvrait tout son corps, sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait plus.

Antoine faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Mathieu était … mort ? Quoi ? QUOI ? POURQUOI IL RESPIRAIT PLUS ?! Ce n'était pas normal, rien de tout ça ne l'était… Pourquoi son masque n'était plus sur son visage ? Pourquoi un drap le recouvrait ?

Inconsciemment, Antoine se dirigea vers le lit et souleva le drap.

Un doigt de Mathieu bougea, comme un spasme, un frisson. Cette vison fut d'une durée tellement courte qu'il crut avoir halluciné, qui qui dans son cas, aurait été parfaitement normal… Un deuxième, un autre doigt cette fois.

Antoine en était persuadé maintenant : il y avait encore de la vie dans le corps de Mathieu, bien que son cœur ne batte plus.

Antoine ne pensait plus à rien, enfin si : tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était le stage de secourisme que l'avaient obligé à faire ses parent.

« _Le cœur peut s'arrêter de battre sans que la personne ne soit morte, dans ce cas-là nous pouvons observer des spasmes sur le corps, comme s'il nous appelait. Vous devez continuer les massages cardiaques et le bouche à bouche jusqu'à ce que la personne se réveille et qu'elle ait un rythme cardiaque régulier »

Cette prof, Antoine l'avait toujours considère comme une psychopathe, il aurait jamais pensé qu'elle sauverait un jour l'homme qu'il aime.

Parce que oui, il allait sauver Mathieu, il allait réentendre ses blanques, revoir ses yeux, son sourire, tout. Il entreprit de faire tut comme on le lui avait appris, et ce jusqu'à ce que Mathieu se réveille. Il continuât, continuât, répétant les mêmes gestes inlassablement, Mathieu gardait toujours les yeux clos.

« _Au bout d'une heure, ça ne sert plus à rien, vous êtes arrivé trop tard. »

Ca faisait une heure, une heure et dix minutes exactement. Antoine refit une série de dix massages, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait tout essayer, comme en hommage à Mathieu.

Le silence était écrasant, Antoine s'effondra à bas du lit.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, non ce n'était juste pas possible, inimaginable. Mathieu était parti ? Pour toujours ?

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, hurla-t-il.

Il ne pouvait plus, jamais il ne pourrait… Pourquoi ? Une seule larme coula sur sa joue, la seule larme du désespoir, la dernière.

_**Sachez que si vous me tuez maintenant, vous ne saurez JAMAIS la suite ! MWAHAHA !^^ (Cassie tu auras le droit de me stigmatiser de main en SES !^^)**_

_**Bref, de toute manière, la suite est pour demain !^^**_

_**Réponse a la review anonyme :**_

_**Meiyo Furukawa : Et bien derien !^^ Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Tu vas me detester parce que dans ce chapitre, cette partie de chapitre, les fautes doivent pleuvoir !^^ Bref, Merci !**_

_**Bye !^^**_


	8. Chapter 7 partie 2: Ensemble

_**Salut mes p'tits bambous !^^**_

_**Comment qu'est-ce que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Bref, avant que je meurs, voici la deuxième partie du chapite 7, j'aime cette partie !^^**_

_**Il y a surement pleins pleins de fautes parce que j'ai tout simplement pas le temps de le corriger ni de l'envoyer a mes superbe correctrices…^^**_

_**Enjoy !^^**_

Mathieu flottait dans un halo bleuté, il se sentait bien ainsi, serin. Son esprit était vierge, il n'avait aucun souvenir, de ce qu'il avait fait, devait faire… Tout ce qui importait était ce qu'il faisait maintenant et là, il flottait, il volait, suspendu dans le temps et dans les airs.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Quelqu'un cria. Un cri horrible. Un cri du désespoir. Un cri de mort.

Mathieu avait l'étrange impression de connaitre cette voix, celle qui hurlait. Il avait l'impression que cette voix était ce pour quoi il était encore ici, que c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

_MATHIEUEUEUEUEU….

La voix pleurait. Mathieu aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour qu'elle aille mieux.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Cette voix réveillait quelque chose en lui, une lueur. Un prénom lui arriva en mémoire, si violement qu'il se retourna : Antoine.

Tout lui revint alors : la voiture, le choc, Isabelle… Tout. Il voyait l'homme de sa vie effondré, a même le sol, les joues baignés de larmes, hurlant et hurlant son prénom.

Mathieu toucha la cage thoracique de son corps, rien, le néant, un silence de mort. Il toucha alors la sienne, celle qu'il avait sous sa forme d'amé, son cœur était là. Il était repartit pour Antoine, et ça, Mathieu le savait.

Il prit la main de son corps qui se fondit dans la sienne, il le survola et entra dans son propre corps, lui léguant toute la vie, lui léguant son cœur qui battait pour l'homme assis sur le sol, pour Antoine.

Antoine en avait assez. Cette peine, celle qui l'avait refusé de ressentir pendant ces deux semaines, il se prenait tout dans la tête maintenant.

Mathieu était mort, il ne reviendrait plus. On l'avait tué, quelqu'un lui avait enlevé son Mathieu et cette personne allait payer pour ça, et très cher.

_An… an… toine ?

Une voix emplit la pièce. Une voix mélodieuse, une voix douce, épuisée mais vive. Cette voix, SA voix. Antoine mit du temps a connecté ses neurones, qui avait pratiquement disparu. Mais il réalisa, et ce fut la plus belle révélation de toute sa vie.

_MATHIEU ! MON DIEU MATHIEU ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! TU ES REVEILLE ! TU ES LA ! LA ! DEVANT MOI ! MATHIEU J'AI EU SI PEUR !

Antoine n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Mathieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Mathieu était vivant !

Il se jeta au cou de son ami, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Il sentit des petit bras osseux l'entourer. Antoine sentait la chaleur du corps frêle de Mathieu contre le sien, il était vivant, il parlait ! Il parlait, le touchait ! C'était réellement trop beau pour être vrai, c'était incroyable ! 2 semaines de pure souffrance et il l'avait enfin retrouvé, Mathieu, son Mathieu.

_Ça va ? demanda Antoine euphorique, tu… t'as mal quelque part§ ? Tu veux…

Antoine fut interrompu pas un doigt sur ses lèvres, il se tue et regarda Mathieu. Ses yeux illuminaient la pièce, sa présence la rendait presque agréable. Pièce qu'Antoine détestait profondément il y a de ça deux semaines. Il souriait, Mathieu souriait ! Il allait bien !

Mathieu se sentait au sommet (note la putain de blague !^^) de sa forme, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que maintenant, avec Antoine dans ses bras.

_Mathieu ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? lui demanda Antoine.

Là Mathieu était perdu. Se souvenir ? Mais de quoi ?

Mathieu se mit à regarder autour de lui, ses personnalités manquaient toutes à l'appel, les murs hostiles était blancs, les meuble de la même blancheur était neutres, rien de tout ça n'était chez lui… Il commença à paniquer.

_Antoine ? Il se passe quoi la ? Je suis ou ?

Le visage et la voix de Mathieu semblaient beaucoup plus vigoureux que quelques secondes plus tôt, mais il avait tout oublié ? Tout ?

_Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ? Mathieu commençait à s'impatienter, il secoua la tête :

_T'es à l'hôpital. Tu étais dans le coma depuis deux semaines.

BAM, comme ça, il lui lâchait ça comme ça. Dans le coma ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait là ? Ce n'est pas possible !

_Attends, attends, QUOI ?

_Calme toi mec, je vais tout t'expliquer à condition de tu restes calme sinon je vais chercher un médecin qui va te foutre un putain de suppositoire dans le cul et tu vas t'endormir comme un bambin !

Mathieu sourit. Antoine aussi. Combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ce sourire ? Mathieu hocha la tête, Antoine commença donc le récit de ces 2 semaines d'enfer :

_Tu te souviens de la cuite que tu t'es tapé chez moi ? Mathieu hocha la tête, ok super. Ba le lendemain, t'as eu un accident de voiture. Mathieu lui jeta un regard, comme une question. Oui enfin pas vraiment, quelqu'un à essayer de te tuer…

La voix d'Antoine s'était brisée sur ce dernier mot, le regard de Mathieu était indescriptible, un mélange d'incompréhension, de colère et de… Impossible de savoir.

_De me tuer ? L'interrompit Mathieu, Mais pourquoi ?

_Attends, 1 je ne sais pas et 2, laisse-moi terminer de t'expliquer sans m'interrompre sinon on n'y arrivera jamais. Mathieu hocha la tête :

_Bon quand la voiture t'a percuter, Isabelle, nan j'ai dit tu m'interromps pas ! Bref, Isabelle a appelé les secours et est venu me chercher. C'était horrible Mathieu, tu bougeais plus, tu ne respirais plus, ton battait même plus !

Mathieu posa sa main sur celle d'Antoine, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence, ce fut Mathieu qui le brisa :

_Continu.

_Ba l'ambulance est arrivée, ils t'ont amené ici. Je suis resté 2 heures dans la salle d'attente puis un docteur est venu me voir, pour me dire que ton état était stable mais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que tu te réveilles… J'ai passé une semaine entière à l'hôpital, à te parler.

Devant le visage de Mathieu, mi surpris mi amusé, Antoine se sentit obligé de se justifié:

_Mais l'autre en blouse blanche, elle m'a dit que tu m'entendais ! Bref, repris Antoine, au bout d'une semaine, j'ai pris tes clefs pour aller nourrir ton chat et je me suis décider à retourner à une vie environ normale, à savoir dormir dans un lit et pas dans un fauteuil… J'y arrivais pas de toute façon… je passais mes journées entières à l'hôpital, assis sur la chaise là, à te regarder. Un jour j'étais en chemin pour venir te voir et y'avait un truc blizzard, une sorte d'agitation… Les médecins t'avaient laissé pour… mort. Ton cœur battait plus depuis 2 minutes ! Alors je t'ai fait le truc pour sauver les gens là, RCP j'crois que ça s'appelle comme ça, bref, et maintenant tu es la ! Devant moi !

Ca faisait beaucoup à retenir, beaucoup d'information en une fois… Deux semaines et ils ne se souvenaient de rien ?

_En gros, essaya de récapituler Mathieu, quelqu'un à essayer de me rayer d'la carte, j'suis tombé dans le coma et tu m'as sauvé la vie.

_Mouia, en gros c'est ça, mais j'ai rien fait moi ! J'avais tellement peur de te perdre ! Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans toi ! Jamais ! Mathieu, je te l'ai déjà dit quand tu dormais mais je ….

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes, des lèvres douces et chaudes. Elles se firent d'abord hésitantes, puis de plus en plus assurées. Leurs langues s'entrecroisaient, s'enroulant se déroulant, elles se complétaient, l'une ne pouvait pas être sans l'autre. Mathieu se décolla à contrecœur d'Antoine, et le regarda dans les yeux :

_Moi aussi je t'aime Antoine, tellement !

Ils se souriraient, ils étaient seul, il n'y avait qu'eux, eux contre le reste du monde.

_**Hehe !^^**_

_**Je vous avais dit qu'elle était cool cette partie !**_

_**Reviews ?^^**_


	9. Chapter 8: Retour

_**Coucou mes p'tits bambous !^^**_

_**Et oui malgré mon super départ, j'ai juré de continuer cette fic, alors je vais le faire !^^ (bisous à toi ma Cassie !^^)**_

_**Pareil si vous voyez des fautes vous pouvez me le dire !**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas et bIsabelle est vraiment absente de ce chapitre…^^**_

_**Bref, bref… Enjoy !^^**_

Ca faisait environs 24 heures que Mathieu s'était réveillé, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, Antoine lui avait tout expliqué, du moins tout ce qu'il savait.

Ce dernier était parti chercher un médecin, bien que son amant air l'air en parfaite santé et presque remis de sa péripétie, toujours épuisé, il préférait de loin l'avis d'un spécialiste. Juste histoire de se rassurer. Il était donc partit dans les couloirs immaculés de cette aile de l'hôpital, où pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un s'était réveillé. L'infermière lui avait un jour raconté, pendant qu'il prenait un café à la machine, que ça faisait presque un an que la plupart des patients n'avaient aucune chance de réveil, leurs proches s'accrochaient à l'espoir qu'un miracle pouvait encore avoir lui. En ce moment, Antoine ne pouvait qu'y croire, aux miracles.

Mathieu se retrouvait donc seul dans sa chambre blanche lumineuse maintenant, navigant sur son portable, entre Facebook et Twitter, répondait à ses message, informait sa mère et Nyo de son retour parmi les vivants. Il avait aussi informé ses abonnés qu'il était rentré de vacances, mieux valait se tenir à la version d'Antoine où ils risquaient d'en savoir trop et de mener l'enquête pour savoir qui était au volant de cette voiture. Mathieu savait pertinemment que la réponse était là, quelque art dans les méandres de son esprit, le labyrinthe de sa mémoire, mais il avait beau se concentrer le plus possible, il ne se souvenait de rien.

Il naviguait donc quand il fut pris d'une atroce migraine qui lui arracha un cri. Il avait l'impression que sa tête se sciait en deux, qu'elle lui transperçait le crane. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, de s'effacer tant la douleur était présente, tant c'était atroce.

Il apprêtait hurler le nom d'Antoine, l'appeler à l'aide, mais il se souvint.

Ses personnalités ! Mais oui bien sûr ! Il se souvenait exactement de cette douleur quand il avait décidé de rendre les rendre vivantes, de les expulsés de son esprit.

Ça lui avait fait peur la première fois, mais les entendre dans sa tête était une torture sans fin, il n'était plus lui-même, il se souvenait que trop bien de n'absolument plus s'appartenir.

Il visualisa le Patron, sa chemise noire, ses lunettes, son sourire lubrique, entendait sa voix rauque il visualisa le Geek avec son air innocent, son T-shirt rouge Capitaine American, sa voix douce il visualisa aussi le Hippie, un joint dans la bouche, son chapeau, ses expressions décalés et son air un peu perdu, il entendait sa voix de pacifiste, enfin il visualisa Maitre Panda, dans son kigurumi, les yeux doux et pleins d'amour pour sa famille, sa voix chantante et rassurante. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux les voir, il entendit une petite voix innocente, hésitante :

_Mathieu ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, le Geek, fidèle à lui-même, était presque penché sur lui, il le prit dans les bras, il se sentait tellement heureux ! Il les avait retrouvé !

Quand il se sépara de son double en T-shirt rouge, il les vit tous, toute sa famille là, le Patron tirait une taffe, un vrai sourire au coin des lèvres, le Hippie était contre le mur, l'air tout à fait normal, et Maitre Panda était assis sur le lit de Mathieu, et le regardait avec un regard protecteur.

_Les mecs ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! s'écria Mathieu, Vous étiez où ?

_On sait pas, répondit Maitre Panda, je sais pas pour les autres mais moi je m'en souviens plus…

Les trois autres protagonistes en dire de même, ils avaient tout oublier, comme lui.

_Mais, demanda le Geek d'une petite voix hasardeuse, il t'est arrivé quoi en fait ?

_J'suis tombé dans le coma, répondit Mathieu, pendant deux semaines…

Le Geek fit des yeux horrifiés et reprit son créateur dans les bras, Maitre Panda lui serra la main plutôt fort, le Patron restait interdit comme que le Hippie. Apparemment, ils ne savait rien.

_Les mecs si les médecins vous voient là, ils vont vouloir m'interner, dit Mathieu, allez a l'appart j'vous tiens au courant ! vu que personne ne bougeaient, il ajouta : Allez-y ! Allez ….allez !

Devant le regard que le Geek lui lança, il rajouta qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire.

Deux minutes après leur départ, un médecin fit irruption dans la pièce, accompagné d'Antoine :

_Ça va ? lui demanda ce dernier

_Oui tranquille, répondit Mathieu, le sourire aux lèvres Antoine s'inquiétait trop, beaucoup trop !

Le docteur lui tendit la main, qu'il serra.

_Bonjour Mathieu, je suis le docteur Lefranc, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre cas, c'est incroyable que vous soyez encore en vie !

_C'est Antoine qui m'a sauvé, répliqua Mathieu, mais pourquoi c'est si extraordinaire que ça ? 'fin je sais pas, je suis pas vraiment mort si ?

_Si, c'est bien ça le problème. Mais bon. Nous verrons ca plus tard, répondit de docteur, comment vous sentez vous ?

_Plutôt bien, un peu fatigué mais ça va.

Pendant qu'il répondait, le docteur lui avait pris le pouls et la tension.

_Tension un peu basse, votre pouls est régulier. Vous êtes fumeur ?

_Oui, répondit Mathieu en baissant les yeux, il avait bien essayé d'arrêter mais ses tentatives ne c'étaient soldées que par des échecs. La tentation que représentait ce tube toxique était trop grandes.

_Il faut absolument que vous arrêtiez, vos poumons sont trop fragiles.

_Il va arrêter, lança Antoine en regardant Mathieu dans les yeux, l'air de dire « fait le ou j'te tire une balle dans la tête ». Le docteur regarda Mathieu qui hoca la tête, en signe de consentement.

_On va vous gardez quelques jours en observation et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Mathieu hocha de nouveau la tête, même s'il aurait largement préféré rentrer chez lui. Mais bon, il avait Antoine, alors tout allait bien.

_Mathieu ? l'intéressé tourna la tête vers le docteur :

_Hum ?

_Il y a-t-il quelqu'un qui peut vous vouloir du mal au point de vouloir vous tuer ?

_Je sais pas, répondit Mathieu alarmé, pourquoi ?

_Parce que quand vous étiez sous respiration artificielle, quelqu'un vous a arrachez votre masque, c'est à cause de ça que nous avions cru vous avoir perdu…

Sur ces mots, Le docteur salua les deux hommes et parti.

Mathieu resta interdit… Cette personne devait vraiment le détester pour vouloir le tuer comme ça ! D'un cou, il eut peur, peur qu'on lui prenne sa vie, si cher à ses yeux, peur qu'on lui vole tous ce qui comptait pour lui, peur de tout perdre.

_Tu restes avec moi, hein ? demanda Mathieu.

Il avait peur tout seul, il ne voulait pas rester sans personne, même la nuit. Quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer, lui ? Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne et aimait tout le monde. A force de vivre avec un pacifiste à longueur de temps, le Hippie avait quand même fini par déteintre un peu sur lui…

_Bien sûr que je reste, répondit Antoine, je serais là aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi.

Mathieu souri.

Antoine s'assis sur le lit à côté de lui et passa son bras derrière sa tête. Mathieu se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son amant, et pleura. Tous ces doutes depuis son réveil, il évacua tout d'un coup.

Pourquoi voulait-on le tuer ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait ? Le Patron n'aurait rien fait qui aurait pu mettre sa famille en danger et les autres sont beaucoup trop inoffensifs. Mais c'était quoi alors ? Pourquoi ?

En parlant de ses personnalités, Mathieu pensa qu'il serait peut-être bien de l'informer du fait qu'elle s'était vivante. Il sécha ses larmes avec le mouchoir que lui présentait Antoine qui lui donna un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mathieu se calma :

_Ils sont revenus, dit Mathieu

Devant le regard d'incompréhension total d'Antoine, Mathieu sourit : le chevelu ne comprenait jamais ses sous-entendus. C'est vrai que la, il était passait du coq à l'âne mais quand même !

_Ma famille, expliqua-t-il, ils sont tous revenu ! C'est comme si je leur donnais naissance une seconde fois ! Ils étaient tous là ! I…

_Mais ils étaient où pendant tout ce temps ? l'interrompit Antoine, ils sont où maintenant ?

_Tu l'aurait su si tu m'avais pas coupé la parole, répliqua Mathieu, il avait horreur qu'on le coupe dans ses phrases, et ses personnalités avaient une très sérieuse tendance à le faire et ça l'exaspérait. Bref, continua Mathieu, je les ai sorti de mon esprit, je pense qu'ils étaient bloqués à l'intérieur ... Je leur ai dit de rentrer à la maison, j'ai pas tellement environ de me faire interner pour trouble de la personnalité...

_T'as bien fait, lui répondit Antoine en passant une main rassurante dans les cheveux du petit schizophrène à côté de lui, on ira les voir dès que tu pourras sortir de cet endroit...

A la pensée de tout ce qu'y c'était passe entre ces quatre mur, ou même dans l'enceinte de cet établissement, Antoine fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Mais toute cette horreur avait bel et bien pris fin, il manquait juste de coffrer le connard, ou la connasse, qui avait voulu tuer son Mathieu, et de casser avec Isabelle.

Antoine sentait le cœur de Mathieu battre contre son bras, il avait une respiration régulière, il s'était assoupi. Antoine regarda le visage de son amant, contrairement à quand il était dans le coma, quand il dormait, il souriait. Le genre de sourire qui vous dit que tout va bien et que vous avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. Antoine aimait ce sourire et désespérais de ne plus jamais pouvoir le voir.

Mathieu était vivant ! Il avait toujours du mal à la croire. Ce qu'il avait encore plus de mal a droit, c'était que c'était grâce à lui qu'il pouvait le serrer dans ces bras en ce moment même, à cette pensée, il sourit, embrassa Mathieu sur le crâne et se dégagea de cette étreinte en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller.

Il lui avait promis qu'il resterait alors il s'assit sur le fauteuil, regarda Mathieu et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, s'assoupi.

_**Alors alors ?^^**_

_**Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez !^^**_

_**Reviews ?^^**_


	10. Pause Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour Bonjours mes petits bambous!

Je sais pas vraiment si vous attendiez la suite mais je ne sais pas pour quand elle est...

Certains, un petit nombre, d'entre vous savent que je suis plus en France (fin mtn tout le monde sais!^^) mais je fais un programme d'echange avec l' Allemagne et j'y suis en ce moment. Et j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas le temps d'ecrir et encore moins en Francais...^^

Donc pour ma fic, la suite viendra. Je sais pas quand mais elle viendra, je vous le promets.

Bref je vous fais des gros bisous.

et entre nous: LE SLG 92 DECGIRE SA MEEEEEEEEERE! *putain*


End file.
